On The Inside
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: "You just need a different perspective to see him how I did, "I said as tears began to flow, "Draco was never evil, just misunderstood." When the worlds of two polar opposites are forced to collide, hearts are broken and tears come down. Follow Phoenix Weston and Draco Malfoy for their sixth and seventh years on this unforgettable journey. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

On The Inside

Chapter One: Problem

"Oh, lighten up, Phoenix, " My best friend, Almonder, laughed, "I'm almost certain Malfoy was joshing you there.

"He sounded serious, like he was going to come into my room and . . . violate me or something, "

"Violate you?!" Al, short for Almonder, laughed, "Phoenix, you have got to be kidding me. "

"Why would I lie to you? "I questioned.

"All I'm saying is we are Hufflepuffs', why would he want you?" Al asked.

"Thanks for making me insecure, "I laughed as we continued to the dining hall.

It was the day of the welcome back banquet. It was the start of our sixth year. We were in the same year as the infamous Harry Potter. It's quite an honor, espcially when Gryffindor is the Hufflepuff side house.

"Do you think we'll get some new students this year? We only got Diana and Robert last year, " Alexandria asked me.

"I hope so, if not we'll be finished in Quidditch this year, "I huffed.

"You might as well turnaround, Hufflepuffs', Slytherin already has this year in the bag, " Blaise mocked us.

"We'll see about that, Slytherins', "I said as we took our seats.

We made out this year. We ended up earning six more students this year.

Slytherin is our rival house. Our polar opposites you might say. None of us want anything to do with them and they don't want anything to do with us.

"Good evening, "Headmaster Dumbledore said, "I have a few announcements. First, there will be a Winter Gala. Every student in years six and seven will be requires to come with a date from the rival house. Ravenclaws' must go with Gryffindors' and Hufflepuffs' must go with Slytherins'. "

As the yearly announcements went on, I look at Al, "What in blazes are we going to do?"

"As if I had any clue, " Al said, " I mean we're stuck. If we don't go, we'll lose a hundred points for each person. "

"Ugh, "I sighed.

The night went on and so did every Hufflepuff's frustration.

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HARRY POTTER LOVERS! I'M SORTA NEW TO THIS PART OF THE SITE, SO I'M STILL GETTING A FEEL FOR THE FANFICTION AROUND HERE. **

**EVERY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY WILL BE BASED ON A SONG TITLE. I WOULD RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG DURING READING, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO. **

**THE REASON THE GIRLS NAME IS PHOENIX IS BECAUSE ITS OPPOSITE OF WHAT DRACO'S NAME IS. DRACO IN LATIN MEANS DRAGON, WHICH CREATES ASHES. PHOENIXS' RISE FROM THE ASHES, THUS MAKING THEM THE POLAR OPPOSITE OF A DRAGON. FOOD FOR THOUGHT. **

**ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


	2. Chapter 2

On The Inside

Chapter Two: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

Professor Dumbledore decided to have Quidditch matches to decide which house asks who. We're playing Slytherin house today and if they win, we have to go with which ever one of those. . . creatures ask us first. If we (miraculously because Hufflepuff has been known to suck at Quidditch) win, they have to go with us.

"Well, who's ready to lose, " Al asked us.

"We have a chance, "I say.

"No we don't, "Alexandria said, "We would have a chance I we were playing Ravenclaw, but Slytherin? You are out of your mind. "

"Well, all we can do is try, can't we, "I said as we flew out onto the field.

Lucky me, I was stuck playing Seeker, against the same guy who tried to kiss me yesterday on the train here.

"Well, well, " Malfoy taunted, "Look at what I've got here. "

"Shut up and play the game, Malfoy, "I said as the game began.

Naturally, we lost the game 45 to nothing.

"Well, we're all screwed, " Al sighed, sitting on the bench.

"It can't be all that bad, can it?" I ask as everyone in the room nodded.

"We have to sit around and wait for Slytherins' to pick from us to go to this Winter Gala. This can't get much worse, " Ruben, a first year Quidditch veteran, piped up from the back.

"Well, I'm going out first, "I said.

"You'll probably want to just go ahead and run back to the common room, "Alexandria laughed.

I leave the locker room laughing, but not for long.

I was pinned to the wall by a ball of magic at my throat. Malfoy stepped out from the shadows. He chuckled and smirked as he walked closer, keeping his ice blue eyes on my dull brown ones.

"Well, loser, I was given first pick from the others, you see, " Draco laughed at my dismay.

"What does this have to do with me?" I barely get out.

Draco had removed the magic ball and pinned me to the wall with his own body. In other words, he was way too close for my own personal comfort.

"Well, Phoenix, if you must ask, you are my date for the Winter Gala, "Draco said, "And it will be my own personal job to make sure I know every single part of you there is to know. "

"Well, you'll have to keep dreaming, "I bark in a quiet tone.

"Sounds like I won't be dreaming for long, now will I?" Malfoy questioned me.

Draco's lips met my neck.

"You see, " he whispered against me, "If things keep going like they are going now, I'll know more about you the you know about you. "

"I'm too stubborn for your own good, "I laughed, trying to shake him.

"Maybe, " he said, leaving me in the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Inside

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FROM DRACO'S POV (FOR EFFECT)**

Chapter Three: E.T.

"Draco, why'd you have to pick the hot one?" Crabble whined for the millionth time that day.

"He got first pick, of course he went with the hot one!" Goyle fought back.

"Gentleman, no fighting, "I sighed, trying to get them to break it up, "She's not even that cute. "

"Okay, yeah, and your not Seeker, "Crabble cried, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if she was so hot, then how did we win the Quidditch match? If she was hot, Malfoy would have got distracted and we would have all lost, "Blaise spoke up, trying to come to my defense.

"Now, you know I play better when thinking about something else, " I laughed.

"You mean to tell me she did distract you?!" Blaise said, in complete and utter shock to my words.

I walked away from them, heading for the dining hall. I sat down for breakfast at the Slytherin table and reached immediately for an apple off the table. I huffed as Phoenix and her little entourage, Almonder and Alexandria if I remember correctly, walked in.

Of course I had to be distracted at the match. Phoenix was pretty, not as pretty as other girls I've been with, but pretty. It was in my blood to take advantage of yesterday's activities. It wasn't hard either.

But, by Merlin, Phoenix is different than the rest. She's smart, for a Hufflepuff. How she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, I have no idea. Her hair was somehow always curled to perfection. The way her eyes shine in the sunlight.

For Merlin's sake, listen to me!

No, it's not happening. I can't. I won't drag her down this road with me.

I'm not risking her life because, their is the slightest chance that I may like her in a way that is very unnatural.


	4. Chapter 4

On The Inside

**BACK TO PHOENIX POV**

Chapter 4: The Only Exception

"So, wait, he did what and how?" Almonder questioned.

"You heard me, "I said, "He pinned me to a wall and tried to seduce me or something of that freakish nature. "

"Does he do this every time you tell it?" Ron asked me. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Almonder, Alexandria, and I were friends and we sometimes, when we have a chance, talk I the courtyard.

"Unfortunately yes, "I tell him, "He thinks that we could be a love story of the century. "

"You could!" Al shouted. If you haven't guessed it by now, Almonder is the gayest person at Hogwarts.

"I just can't believe he did that to you, that low, foul, creep, "Hermione said.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Draco Malfoy! And I can do whatever I want because I'm a spoiled, rotten, rich kid!" Ron shouted, wailing his arms about as he ran circles around us.

"That sounds just like him, "I said, laughing with the others.

"Oh, Phoenix, come let me snog you!" Ron shouted as he playfully tried to do just that.

"No! You foul, loathsome, little snake!" I shouted, getting up and running from him.

"You wait until my father hears about this!" Ron mocked.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" I laughed as Ron stopped chasing me.

We all just sat there, laughing our heads off.

"Ron, that was a beautiful impersonation!" Alexandria laughed, "Especially on that last bit abut his father!"

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here until Christmas, "Ron laughed again.

"Ha ha, " we heard a voice, "And what fun would that be. "

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked as the laughter stopped.

"Well, if you would come with me you would find out, now wouldn't you?"

"Alone?" I asked as I stood up.

"That was the plan, yes, "Draco said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

Almonder stood up first, "She's not going anywhere with you."

"I don't think you are the one who gets to make that decision, "Draco said, looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you, if that's what you're asking, "I said.

"Oh, I wasn't giving you that option either, "he said, snatching my hand and dragging me off.

I would have fought back if I could, however, he was a lot stronger than I was, so that was no use.

Draco lead me into the valley behind the school, where I found a perfectly set up picnic and blanket.

It wouldn't be so weird if this wasn't the exact dream date I wanted.

"I took the liberty of the mind reading class and figured out everything, "he told me.

I stood there, mainly in shock, silent.

"Well, a thank you would be nice, " Draco griped.

"Thanks, I guess, "I said.

"I told you it would be my personal mission to figure out everything there was about you before the Gala, "Draco told me, "now sit down and eat. "


	5. Chapter 5

On The Inside

Chapter Five: Complicated

It was early morning in November. Draco made everything official two months ago in September, however he didn't want anyone to know. It was fine with me, less drama I have to deal with. The only person who knows is Almonder, only because he caught us when we had our first kiss.

Draco told me to be ready by two in the morning. Apparently he had something planned.

I walk out into the common room and there he stood.

"Would you hurry? We don't have time to waste you know, "Draco told me as he dragged me to the dining hall.

I was out of breath by the time we got there, but somehow, Draco had managed to make breakfast for the both of us. And like always, it involved his favorite fruit, apples.

"How did know you would find a way to incorporate apples into this?" I ask with a laugh.

"No one appreciates the apple and all it's glory, "Draco said, as serious as possible, "Now, this is probably going to be the worst meal you have ever eaten. "

"It's the effort that counts, "I say as we sit down.

We engage in out meal and in conversation. It's usually the normal stuff like how's class or something like that. The whole time his hand was clasped in mine. My hand fits perfectly (or so it feels) in his.

I notice something is on his left forearm. It was a tattoo or something of the sort. It looked like a snake coming out of a skull's mouth.

I didn't say anything at first, but curiosity intrigued me to question it.

"What is that?" I ask.

"What is what, Nixie?" Draco asked back, using his nickname for me.

"On your arm. Since when did you get a tattoo?" I ask.

"It's not a tattoo, "Draco told me, "It's a joke in the Slytherin house. It's hard to explain and you wouldn't understand. "

"Okay, " I said.

I know that mark means something, it can't be just a joke if he hasn't washed it off yet.

Later in the day, after I voiced my concerns to Almonder, we go to the library to see what the mark means.

"I found the book, "Al said, "Symbols and Their Meanings. Are you sure you want to do this, Phoen?"

"I'm sure. That mark had to mean something, "I say, taking the book and turning the pages one by one.

After three hundred pages, I finally found the symbol under the 'Dark Spirits' category.

"Here it is, "I said, "It says here that the symbol is. . . but this can't be right. Draco can't possibly be working for. "

"What is it?" Al asked.

"The symbol is used as a communication device between Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. When the mark is first given, it leaves a burning sensation, but no one knows if the burning stays or if it only burns when You-Know-Who wants them. Only members in You-Know-Who's circle can have the mark. It first starts out as a faint red scar, but once activated, becomes a jet black tattoo, "I read aloud, "Why would Draco have the symbol though?"

"Maybe your lover isn't who he says he is, "Almonder states, releasing a breath.


	6. Chapter 6

On The Inside

Chapter Six: Outside Looking In

"Malfoy's Toy!" A random Ravenclaw shouted at me.

Someone found out about me and Draco. I don't know who, but now everyone knows.

"Just ignore it, Nixie, "Draco would tell me, "They're ignorant. "

But somehow, I still break down. Every single time a knife is thrown at me.

I'm good at hiding my tears though. Eventually, maybe, they will shut up. Until then, I have to keep fighting on.

"Hey, can't you get lost somewhere, or do you have anything better to do than pry on other people's life? "Draco questioned my newest tormentor.

The Ravenclaw got lost as Draco came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it as soon as I see him again. They'll stop sooner than later, "Draco whispered into my ear, "Remember what I tell you?"

"Everything you do and everything you've done is to protect me, "I repeat, giving myself a sense of security.

"Good girl, "Draco mumbled, kissing my head gently.

I haven't lost that many friends. Almonder still talks to me. So do my friends in Gryffindor. Alexandria hates me though. She hates everything to do with Slytherin though.

"Hey, Draco, "I say quietly.

"Yes, love, "he replies.

"I know, "I tell him.

Draco gave no response.

"How long have you known?" he asked me.

"About a month, "I tell him. It was the week before the Winter Gala and a month after our breakfast when I first saw the symbol.

"Phoenix, " Draco says in a serious tone, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe from anyone. You're safe, you always will be. "

"I believe you, Draco, "I tell him, in all seriousness, "It may have taken me five years to figure it out, but you're not evil Draco. You're just there by circumstance. You're this way because of decisions made for you. You have no voice in what happens to you. "

"You're virtually the first choice I was allowed to make on my own. I'm going to protect you, even if it cost my life, "Draco said.

"I'm glad I have you, Draco, "I say.

"You don't worry about a thing, "Draco tells me, "If anything comes up, I'll handle it. "


	7. Chapter 7

On The Inside

Chapter Seven: Treasure

Draco talked to Dumbledore the next day. No one's dare said a word to me yet.

Alexandria has finally come around to being sociable to me again. She told me she didn't like the idea of me and Malfoy, but valued our friendship just a hair bit more than her hatred for Slytherins.

I was in my room, when an owl, in which I instantly recognized as Draco's, flew in from the window. The owl dropped a fairly large parcel onto my bed. He rested for a moment, only to return to flying.

I opened the parcel to find everything I might have needed for the Winter Gala, which is being held in the Great Hall tonight. I pull out what was on top first. It was a regal diamond necklace that a princess, for lack of a better term, would wear. Next came the shoes. Silver heels with crystals all over them, giving the appearance of glass. Next was a beautiful mask, seeing how the gala was a masquerade. It was a shimmering silver with glitter swirls around the eyes and a lace trim. Lastly was a gown. A white, long sleeved, A-line with lace for the sleeves and for the dress overlay. The lace matched the mask.

A note was in the bottom of the box.

"For my very own Cinderella, Draco. "

"Is that your dress for the gala?" I heard Alexandria in the background ask.

"Yeah, "I tell her.

"It's gorgeous, "she tells me, "I wish my date had picked something like that. "

As rules for the gala, your date had to choose everything your wore.

"Your dress isn't that bad, "I tell her.

"I look like a purple monkey, "she laughs. We both wish she was exaggerating.

"Ladies, ladies, "Almonder shouts, "Your makeup artist has arrived. "

As much as I hated to admit it, Almonder was the only person trusted with my makeup. He'll be doing my makeup for the wedding he's planning.

I turn on some music as Al got started.

It took nearly three hours to get ready for the gala. Almonder took two of those just to make sure everything was perfect for the gala.

"My greatest work!" he proclaimed.

"You said that last time, "I state with a small laugh.

"Don't ruin the moment, Phoen, "he barks, giving his signature pose.

We walk out of the Hufflepuff Quarters to find Draco waiting outside the door.

"You look stunning, "He whispers into my ear, after pulling me in for a hug.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Malfoy, "I tell him.

Which he didn't. He was wearing a white version of his favorite black suit. His mask was a plain silver that he pushed up so I could see his eyes.

"Shall we get going?" Almonder asked, "We don't want to be late. "

When we arrived at the Great Hall, Dumbledore was waiting for everyone.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Gala is cancelled. For those of you who don't already know, Katie from Gryffindor house was hexed tonight at the bridge. Please feel free to wonder about the castle or return to your rooms, but you must remain with your date until the sun rises. Have a good night, "Dumbledore told us all as he left.

"Come on, then, "Draco turned to me, "lets go back to my chambers. "

I followed him up the flight of stairs to the Slytherin Quarters. He lead to to his bed chamber, in which he gets one to himself. He reached into his drawer and pulled out an old tee-shirt and boxers. He threw them to me.

"I'm not looking, "Draco said as he turned around.

"Um, Draco, "I say timidly.

"Yes, "he answers.

"Do you mind unzipping me?" I ask, very cautiously.

"No, not at all, he says, turning back around. Draco gently unzipped me before turning back around to get changed himself.

I quickly change and sit down on Draco's bed. The room was covered in dark greens and blacks. A picture of a snake hangs above the bed, which freaks me out to say the least.

Draco finished changing and sits down beside me on the bed.

"You smell like apples, "he says, burying himself into my neck.

"That's the most romantic thing you can say?" I laugh, "That's pathetic. "

"Oh no, you know I have more, "he tells me, "I just choose not to use them. "

Draco pulled me close to him and laid me down on the bed, kissing me.

"Draco, "I squeak, "I'm not comfortable going there. Not yet. "

"I know. But I still have the right to snog you, don't I?" Draco asked.

"Of course, "I tell him.

And that's what we spent our night doing. Kissing, talking, and the occasional cat nap.


	8. Chapter 8

On The Inside

Chapter Eight: Who You Are

It was about the end of the year. Draco was spending every waking moment he could with me. We both knew that we would not have a chance to communicate until next term, the start of our seventh year.

"You're stressed, "I tell him one day, three days before the end of term to be exact.

"You don't need to be concerned about it. It's no big deal. Just exam test is all, "Draco says, even though I know good and well he's lying.

"You did perfectly, I'm sure of it, "I tell him.

"I knew the material, it's just that Granger girl, "He lies again.

"You'll do better than her, "I tell him, knowing he won't, but to calm him anyway, "She hasn't stressed you out this much before. What's changed?"

"Okay, so maybe it's not Granger. But I can't tell you. It's one of those things, "Draco sighs, rubbing his temple.

"It's okay, "I tell him, "I'm here if you need me. "

"Promise me something, Phoenix, "He tells me. Draco only uses my real name when it's important.

"Anything, Draco, "I tell him.

"Promise me you'll stay in your chamber tonight. Don't come out of there until morning, "Draco tells me.

"Promise, "I tell him.

"I mean it, Phoenix. Nothing can tear you out of that room. At all, "he tells me.

"I promise, Draco. I'm not leaving, "I tell him, creasing his cheek, "I'll stay put. "

"No matter what, "Draco starts again, "you have to remember what I tell you. "

"Everything you do and everything you've done is to protect me. I know, Draco, "I say, "If you're telling me to stay, it must be for my own good. "

"Okay, "Draco tells me, resting his forehead on my own.

He stays quiet for a minute, staying in that position.

"After tonight, "Draco states, "I may have to, disappear for a while. "

"What do you mean disappear?" I ask him.

"I mean you won't hear from me for awhile. At least until September, when next term starts, "Draco says.

"Oh, " I say, "I mean I knew we wouldn't hear from each other during the summer. I just didn't know it would be so soon. "

"I know, "Draco sighs, "But, before I leave, there's something I've got to tell you. "

"What is it? "I ask, cautiously.

"I, Draco Malfoy, love you, Phoenix Weston, "he admits, "and that was one of the easiest things I've ever said. "

"Draco, "I tell him, "I love you, too. "

"Good, remember that. I fully expect you to be on the train next year. I'll hope to be here waiting for you. "

Draco then stood up and held me off the ground. He then walked me back to the Hufflepuff Quarters, kissed me goodbye, and left.

A few minutes later, Almonder walked in.

"What the wrong face, Phoen?" he asked me.

"Something's wrong with Draco, "I tell him, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Let me guess, you want me to follow Draco and find out what he's up to? "Almonder asks.

"Would you do it for me? I promised him I would stay here, "I tell him.

"You're lucky you're like my sister, Phoen, "Almonder says, "Otherwise you would have to go after him yourself. "

"I owe you the biggest favor in the world, "I say, hugging him.

"No, you don't. I think I still owe you like fifteen of those, "Almonder laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

On The Inside

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN ALMONDER'S POINT OF VIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN DRACO'S POV AND WILL BACK UP ALMOST ALL THE WAY TO WHERE ALMONDER STARTS.**

Chapter Nine: The Phoenix

"If anyone even tries to hurt him, Phoen, they'll get it, "I tell Phoenix for the fiftieth time that night. It was sunset and how I got roped into being her little spy, I have no clue.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to him, "Phoen tells me, "It would kill me. "

"I know, "I tell her, "I better get going. "

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back, "Phoenix tells me, "Be careful. "

"Yeah, yeah, "I shrug her off.

I walk over to the Slytherin Quarter's entrance. My wand was positioned.

As I walked up, Malfoy was walking out in my direction. I hid behind a statue of a snake as he walked past. I quietly follow him back to my house's quarters.

"Contegosa, "Malfoy whispered at the door of the house.

In all honestly, I'm glad that he makes sure Phoen was protected. Made me feel better.

I follow him back to the old bell tower. Draco stopped for a minute and shock his head a second after. He continue up the stairs as I swiftly followed.

Draco stepped to the top floor. Lucky for me, there was an under drop in the floor with an access point from the stairs. I climb in there and find Harry looking up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in my softest whisper.

"I should ask the same, "Harry says to me.

"I'm only here on Phoenix's behalf, " I tell him.

"Good evening, Draco, "we both hear Dumbledore say, "what brings you here, on this fine Spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking, " Draco questions.

Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Draco. I quickly follow with mine at him.

"Sorry mate, "I tell him, "I told Phoen I would protect him from anything and anyone. "

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extremely useful, " Dumbledore says, "Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?"

Draco doesn't answer and Harry doesn't move his wand. Neither do I.

"Draco, "Dumbledore starts again, "You are no assassin. "

"How do you know what I am? " Draco fires back, "I've done things that would shock you. "

"Oh like cursing Katie Bell, hoping in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me. Like replacing a bottle of meed with one laced with poison? "Dumbledore questions, "Forgive me. I can't but think that these actions are so weak, they should hardly contrive of being evil. "

Harry's eyes don't look away from Draco. I don't look away from him. As much as Harry is my friend, I promised Phoenix that Draco would be protected.

"How dare you curse me? I was chosen!" Draco fires out, pulling up his sleeve, revealing his mark.

"Then I shall make it easy for you, "Dumbledore says.

"Expelliarmies, "Draco shoots out the spell quickly.

"Draco, Draco. You're not alone, "Dumbledore notices, "There are others. How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the River Climate. I've been mending it, "Draco admits.

"Let me guess, "Dumbledore states, clearly amazed, "It has a sister. A twin. "

"At Borgon and Burks. They form a passage, "Draco proclaims.

"In genius! "Dumbledore gasps, "Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you. "

"I don't want your help! "Draco exclaims, "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you! Or he's gonna kill me. "

Draco's voice quivered. That's when I knew he wasn't that bad of a person. He never wanted to do anything bad to anyone.

"You mean kill her. Ms. Weston? "Dumbledore questions.

Before Draco can answer, a group of people march their way up the stairs.

I look up to see a strange looking woman and two monsterish looking bear men pounce into the room.

"Well, look what we have here, "she says, moving toward Draco as my wand moved from Harry to her.

"Well done, Draco, " she whispered in Draco's ear, kissing his cheek.

"Good evening, Bellatrix, I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we won't have any time to, "Bellatrix hisses, "Do it!"

"He doesn't have the stomach, "one of the men say, "Just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way. "

"No! The Dark Lord gave the boy orders to do it, "Bellatrix hisses again.

Just then, a footstep enters beside us. I glance over to see Professor Snape with his finger to his lips as he vanished just as fast.

"Do it, "Bellatrix pushed from above, "Come on, Draco, NOW!"

"No, "Snape pipes up from behind.

"Severus, "Dumbledore says, " please. "

"Avadica Devica, "Snape spats out while a blue light sparks from his wand, hitting Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fell over the window railing. As soon as he had fallen Bellatrix was at the window.

"YES!" She screamed, practically at the top of her lungs. A spell was sent from her wand, making the sky dark and gloomy.

As soon as they were down the stairs, Harry and I took off after them.

Instantly, I start casting a remembrance charm on Draco, hopefully to change his mind about leaving Phoenix.

It is apparent the charm wasn't working. He keep going farther and farther away from Hogwarts.

When they group reached Hagrid's hut, Bellatrix started singing, "Hagrid! Hagrid!"

Harry ran after Snape while I stayed behind.

"Snape! He trusted you! "Harry yelled as he ran after him while Bellatrix set Hagrid's house on fire.

"Go on!" Snape yelled at Draco.

Harry had it out for Snape. I was hiding in the shadows trying to figure out a spell to put out the fire, like the big idiot I am. I should have ran after Draco and convince him to at least take Phoenix with him. A lot of good it would have done, but I would have tried.


	10. Chapter 10

On The Inside

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN DRACO'S POV AND WILL BACK UP ALMOST ALL THE WAY TO WHERE ALMONDER STARTS. PHOENIX POV WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER. **

Chapter Ten: Decode

"Contegosa, "I whispered at the door of the Hufflepuff Quarters. I had to make sure we was going to be safe, the Dark Lord will do anything and everything to her if she's not.

I quickly walk away to the bell tower, where I knew Dumbledore would be waiting.

Merlin, what am I doing? I'm killing a man. To save the one I want for the rest of my life.

I stop at the bottom of the bell tower. I took a deep breath.

This wasn't happening. I was not the chosen one for this. But I have to. I have to keep Phoenix safe. For everything will be my fault.

I walk up the stairs quietly to the top of the bell tower.

"Good evening, Draco, "Dumbledore says as I walk into the room, "what brings you here, on this fine Spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking, " I question.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extremely useful, " Dumbledore tries to joke, "Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?"

I don't answer him. I'm in no mood for conversation at this point.

"Draco, "Dumbledore starts again, "You are no assassin. "

"How do you know what I am? " I fire back, "I've done things that would shock you. "

"Oh like cursing Katie Bell, hoping in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me. Like replacing a bottle of meed with one laced with poison? "Dumbledore questions, "Forgive me. I can't but think that these actions are so weak, they should hardly contrive of being evil. "

Did he just curse me? He did not just curse me.

"How dare you curse me? I was chosen!" I fire out, pulling up my sleeve, revealing my Death Eater mark.

"Then I shall make it easy for you, "Dumbledore kindly states.

"Expelliarmies, "I shoot out the spell quickly.

"Draco, Draco. You're not alone, "Dumbledore notices, "There are others. How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the River Climate. I've been mending it, "I admit.

"Let me guess, "Dumbledore states, clearly amazed, "It has a sister. A twin. "

"At Borgon and Burks. They form a passage, "I proclaimed.

"In genius! "Dumbledore gasps, "Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you. "

"I don't want your help! "I exclaim, "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you! Or he's gonna kill me. "

My voice quivered. I knew I didn't care for my life. It was all about Phoenix at this point.

"You mean kill her. Ms. Weston? "Dumbledore questioned, knowing that is what I meant.

Before I could answer, a group of people march their way up the stairs.

I look up to see Bellatrix and her two monsterish looking bear goons pounce into the room.

"Well, look what we have here, "she says, moving toward me.

"Well done, Draco, " she whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Good evening, Bellatrix, I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we won't have any time to, "Bellatrix hisses, "Do it!"

I give off a small shake. I wasn't ready to do this. I can't kill a man.

"He doesn't have the stomach, "one of the men say, "Just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way. "

"No! The Dark Lord gave the boy orders to do it, "Bellatrix hisses again.

The Dark Lord. The same man that's holding Phoenix's life above my head like a carrot on a string in front of a rabbit.

"Do it, "Bellatrix pushed me, "Come on, Draco, NOW!"

"No, "Snape pipes up from behind me.

Dumbledore stares at him for a moment, almost a though he was greeting an old friend.

"Severus, "Dumbledore says, " please. "

"Avadica Devica, "Snape spats out while a blue light sparks from his wand, hitting Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fell over the window railing. As soon as he had fallen, Bellatrix was at the window.

"YES!" She screamed, practically at the top of her lungs. A spell was sent from her wand, making the sky dark and gloomy.

Bellatrix then started a parade, leading us all the way through Hogwarts.

Memories flooded my mind about Phoenix. I then remember what the Dark Lord told me.

"If you fail to kill Dumbledore yourself, I plan to kill her, "the voce rang through my head, clearer than day.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see to it Ms. Weston's life is spared, "Snape said to me as we rushed through the corridors.

When we reached Hagrid's hut, on the other side of the woods, Bellatrix started singing, "Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"Snape! He trusted you! "I hear Harry yell as he ran after him while Bellatrix set Hagrid's house on fire behind me.

"Go on!" Snape yelled at Draco.

Harry had it out for Snape. I would too if I was as close to the man as Harry was.

I followed Bellatrix through the woods to my home turned Dark Magic Headquarters.

The Dark Lord himself was at the door to welcome us back.

And Phoenix was in his arms, with the Dark Lord's wand at her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

On The Inside

**BACK TO PHOENIX POV**

Chapter Eleven: Not About Angels

"Would you hurry up?" Snape barked at me.

"I'm sorry, "I say. Somehow, I was still alive. Snape had worked a miracle and saved my life, however, Draco was still in trouble with You Know Who, so now I'm banned from communicating with him forever. If I even say a remote word to him, I'll be dead before the thought finishes coming out. I wasn't even allowed a goodbye, neither was Draco.

"I guess I should thank you, "I say, "You saved my life. I don't think there is any way I can repay you for that. "

"I promised Mr. Malfoy that your life would b sparred. I was only fulfilling a promise, "Snape tells me, not even glancing in my direction.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you made that promise, "I say, "I mean, I'm now forced into living hell, but it beats dying, right?"

Snape stayed quiet.

"I didn't mean to offend you, "I say.

"You didn't, "Snape snaps. I could tell he was stressed. He had just killed a man and was now taking his position in Hogwarts. I wasn't the only one who had an eventful night.

We arrive back at Hogwarts to find Alexandria and Hagrid heading for the woods.

"Phoenix!" Alexandria exclaimed, "When Almonder got back to the quarters and found you missing, we instantly formed a search party. We've been looking for you for hours!"

I didn't say anything. I just keep walking back to the Hufflepuff Chambers.

Almonder was pacing the floor when I walked in.

"Phoen!" He exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

I broke down. I told him everything. How You Know Who kidnapped me soon after he left. How he banned Draco from me. Everything I knew.

"Phoenix, "Almonder sighs, "You're coming back home with me this summer, and I swear you'll have the best summer ever. "

"I want to forget, "I say.

"What?" Almonder questioned.

"I want to forget him. It'll make everything so much easier. Just to forget everything about him. I won't have to worry about missing him, "I say.

"Are you sure?" Almonder asks.

"I'm sure, "I reply.

"Okay, let's go to Madame McGonnagal, "Almonder says.


	12. Chapter 12

On The Inside

Chapter Twelve: Our July In The Rain

"Professor McGonnal?" I ask as Al and I step into her office.

"Phoenix, what a relief it is to see you alive, "she says, looking up from the many papers on her desk.

"I need your help, "I say, "I have to forget someone. It's a dire situation. I know you're the head of Gryiffindor house, but could you help me?"

"You need to forget Mr. Malfoy, don't you?" she asks me.

"I do. I can't completely say why, it's complicated, "I sigh.

"I understand, Ms. Weston, "she says, taking out her wand and pointing it at me, "Oblivio. "

The spell comes at me, but act like it hit a shield and faded away.

"That's peculiar, "Professor McGonnal wonders aloud, "It looks like the work of a. "

"Contegosa Charm, "Almonder interrupts, "Draco used it at the door of the quarters this evening. "

"A Contegosa Charm, "the professor says, "makes the recipient indestructible. Everything about the person is protected. Their thoughts, physical well-being, and memories stay intact. Nothing, not even You Know Who's magic can penetrate it until the giver of the charm releases it. It acts like a shield that protects the recipient from all magic, and most of all, death. "

"So you're saying that I'm protected for as long as Draco wants me protected, "I say.

"More than likely, he found the charm that would protect Ms. Weston and used it, not knowing it's lasting effects, "Professor McGonnal told us, "I'm sorry, but in this case, there is nothing I can do. "

Just then, the door creaked open. Harry walked into the room.

"Harry, "McGonnal says, "I'm glad you could join us. "

"Phoenix, Almonder, "Harry addresses us.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, mate, but I had to do it, "Almonder tells Harry, a story in which I would learn later.

"It's quite alright, I just need to be alone with Professor McGonnal for a moment, "Harry tells us.

"We were just leaving, "I say, taking Almonder by the arm, "Thanks for your help, Madame McGonnal. "


	13. Chapter 13

On The Inside

Chapter Thirteen: Skinny Love

"We'll figure this out, Phoen. The main thing is You Know Who can't do anything to you now, "Almonder told me.

"It doesn't matter what he could do to me, "I tell him, "If he can't kill me, he'll kill Draco. "

It wasn't about my safety right now. Under the Contegosa, I'll be fine. Unfortunately, Draco's not protected, meaning I still have to stay far away from him.

We arrive back at the Hufflepuff Quarters to find Alexandria and at least forty-five tubs of ice cream.

"Alex, "I ask, "what in Merlin is all this?"

"My list of surviving a nasty break-up, "she tells me.

"We didn't break up, "I start before Alexandria cuts me off.

"I know, but being banned from each other is virtually the same thing. Snape told me everything after you left, "she told us.

"Well then, "Almonder says, "We are not letting Phoen sit here and suffer by herself. So what else is on your, more likely than not, extensive list. "

"Well, I have sappy romantic movies we can yell at, tons of chocolate, blankets, pillows, tissues, the works, "Alexandria tells us.

We all pile up on the couch as Alexandria puts in the first movie, "Love is Blind. "

About thirty minutes into it, we we're already pulling out crappy storyline plots.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but that's just wrong when the leading female role I actually blind. Like why?" I question.

"And the fact that the male role kidnaps her, not knowing she's blind, "Almonder says, "Alexandria, I don't know how much longer of this movie we can take. "

"Changing it as we speak, "Alexandria said, getting up.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. I look at the clock to see it was one in the morning.

We all pull out our wands and head cautiously to the door.

Almonder opens it to reveal a strange looking woman. Apparently Almonder knew who she was, because his wand went straight to her neck.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, "the woman said, "I'm just here to drop something off and I'll be on my way. "

"That depends, "I start, "Who is it from?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, "she says, "And you must be Ms. Phoenix. We've heard a lot about you. "

"Who is we?" I question her.

"Why, you're the talk of the Manor! Especially after the stunt pulled today, " she states.

"What did Mrs. Malfoy send? "Almonder interrogates, "And just who is it for?"

"A letter that she couldn't send by owl. It's for little Nixie of course, "the woman, who I have yet to learn her name, cruelly laughs.

"Don't call me 'Nixie', "I huff.

"Why did Mrs. Malfoy not bring the letter herself?" Alexandria asks.

"She had other occupations. With her husband in Azkaban and her son broken hearted, I wouldn't have time to deliver a puny letter either. "

"Give it to me, "I demand.

The strange woman hands me the letter and walks back out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

On The Inside

Chapter Fourteen: All of the Stars

I opened the envelope. There was a ring and the note inside. I give Almonder the letter to read aloud.

_"My Dearest Phoenix,_

_It's a true shame that I can not meet you in person. I so wish I could have delivered this letter to you myself, unfortunately my darling son is in my need right now. He would have wrote this to you, but you know how much it would pain him. I sense this whole situation is paining you terribly. _

_Things will work out for the two of you. Lucius, my husband, is currently being rescued from Azkaban as we speak. What good will he do to help the situation, I'm not sure. I know he may be of some help, but The Dark Lord is very furious with Draco. I'm surprised he didn't kill you. _

_None the less, I'm sure I will be able to sneak out a letter to you from my son by my owl. I don't know how soon that will be, but it will happen. I don't know if you will be able to write back, but anything beats nothing at this point. _

_Draco is hurting. I know he loves you. I've never seen him care for someone so much. He'd give up anything to protect you, and that is saying something, coming from my boy. _

_They are coming back. I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. I fully expect you to be on the train heading back to Hogwarts this fall. I'll explain more then. Just promise to wear the ring attached to this letter and NEVER take it off for ANY reason._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy"_

"She gave you a ring?" Almonder asks with an engaged curiosity.

"Yeah, "I say, examining the ring. It was a large, deep green emerald on a gold band and setting. It looked older, as if the ring had been in the family for generations, but at the same time, thanks to magic I presume, the gem and gold looked brand new, almost like it was straight from the box.

I slip the ring onto my finger, automatically being a perfect fit.

"It's gorgeous, "Almonder says.

"It is, "I say, "but why did she give it to me?"

"I guess you'll find out when school starts up again, "Almonder says, "Until then, we are going to make sure this summer, you have the best summer of your life. "


	15. Chapter 15

On The Inside

Chapter Fifthteen: Bring Me To Life

"You went the entire summer without a smile, "Almonder complains.

"Since when have I had a reason to smile here lately?" I ask him. I waited all summer for a letter from Draco, like Narcissa promised me. I never took off the blame ring, and still haven't. Yet, I still have nothing to show for it.

We finally arrive at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for one of the final times in our lives. This was the start of our seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

The platform is already buzzing with first year students hugging their parents goodbye and old friends catching up. People are already boarding the train.

"Well, "Alexandria starts, "here is to the start of what is hopefully the best year of our lives. "

"Keep dreaming, "Almonder says, "This years going to be hell. Especially if Phoen doesn't cheer up soon. "

I stay quiet while a gentle, yet firm hand is placed on my shoulders.

I turn to find a man who is taller than most of us. His eyes were the same icy blue as Draco's and so was his hair.

"You must be Ms. Weston, "he says in a hushed tone, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucius Malfoy. My wife will be with us momentarily. Let me explain what I can before she comes back. I've struck a deal with The Dark Lord. I know you may be young and have only started dating Draco almost a year ago, but he is allowing you to marry him, only if you live in the Manor on Holidays. You have to marry him to live in the Manor though, otherwise, he's going to kill the both of you. None of us want that. Can you please, for everyone's sake, including your own, marry my son?"

"Is that even a question, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask him, "But I have one condition. Almonder gets to plan the ceremony. "

Mr. Malfoy smiled as I heard Al squeal in delight, "I don't see why not. You two will be wed as soon as the week ends. The sooner the better. I know it's soon, but Draco has been a mess the past summer. "

"If I had it my way, it would be tomorrow, "I tell him honestly.

Mrs. Malfoy walked up beside her husband.

"You must be Phoenix. You are even lovelier that Draco described you to be, "she smiles.

"She's willing to the deal. But her friend here has to plan the ceremony, "Mr. Malfoy tells his wife.

"Oh, lovely. I hope you are light on your feet. This is supposed to be a big deal in the Manor, so no expense shall be spared, "Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"I've been visioning her wedding for years!" Almonder exclaims.

"Lovely!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaims with a joyful tone in her voice.

We say our goodbyes and board the train. As we walk inside, I notice that there was only one compartment available. As we all walk inside the compartment, Draco is sitting there, tapping his foot nervously looking out the window.

I gently place my hand on his shoulder. Draco looks at me with tired eyes. I nod my head as I sit beside him.

"Merlin, I've missed you, "Draco told me, wrapping his arm tight around me, "I'm never letting you go again, I swear. "

I burry myself deep into him and give a small smile, the first in many days now, "I've missed you, Draco. "

"I promise I'll spend the rest of my days making sure you're okay and happy, "Draco starts before I shush him.

"Just promise you won't let go, "I say.

"Never, "he tells me, "Never again. "


	16. Chapter 16

On The Inside

Chapter Sixteen: What's Left of Me

Snape had arranged our own private quarters away from everyone in Hogwarts. We still had our own original houses, but had to retire to our private quarters at the end of each day.

The quarter we shared wasn't very big. Just big enough for a queen bed and a nightstand. The room was decorated in the same colors as Slytherin house. It was more of a regal style room. There was a side bathroom and not much else.

There were many very long days at the beginning of the year this year, especially Snape as Headmaster. At this point it was Friday, a day before the wedding. Draco had managed to have our dinner that night in our quarters.

"I figured you would want some time by ourselves before the world becomes complete and utter madness tomorrow, "Draco said, placing the tray on the bed and climbing in beside me.

"It was in mind, yes, "I said, "I know you won't be here when I wake up tomorrow. "

"And that will hurt, but knowing you'll be my bride the next time I see you is worth it, "Draco tells me with a smirk.

"Don't gloat too much, "I tell him, "You'll develop wrinkles. "

"I've already got those from my own stupidity, "Draco sighs, "I should have stopped at every chance to protect you. Thinking that I would never know if you were alive or not killed me. I'm never going to let that happen to us again. "

"Draco, whether you like it or not I know what happened that night in the bell tower. Nothing was your fault. You did everything you knew to do, "I tell him.

"I should have done more. Just the threatening of your existence was enough to almost destroy me. I can't tell you all the things I've done this summer, and I plan for you to never find out. I did it all to make sure this arrangement works out. I did everything in order to marry you so that I don't have to live life without you again. The fact that I almost lost you was enough to know I don't want you loose you forever. I love you Nixie, and my life isn't the same without you in it, "Draco rambles, almost discretely, taking the ring I've been wearing for months off my hand and getting on the floor, "I didn't have a chance to do this properly, so I guess you could say I'm doing this now. Phoenix Weston, would you do me the most extraordinary honor of becoming my wife tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, "I tell him, "Today, tomorrow, and always. "

Draco smiled as his lips met mine, slipping the ring back on my hand.

"There may not be much left of me, Nixie, but every part of me there is left is yours, "Draco whispers in my ear.

"Likewise, Malfoy, "I tell him, "Likewise. "


	17. Chapter 17

On The Inside

Chapter Seventeen: Thinking Out Loud

I woke to Almonder barging into the room screaming, "Where my blushing bride?!"

"Almonder! It's three in the morning!" I say.

"And we haven't a moment to waste! There's so much to be done! Eat your breakfast here while I decide what to do first. Of course we need to make our way to your dressing quarters at the Manor, where Narcissa will be waiting to dress you. Then we need to start some sort of pictures, "Al ranted, setting a large plate of food in front of me.

I let Almonder rant as Alexandria sleepily sat down beside me.

"You know that the weddings not until five right?" Alexandria asks Almonder, "I think she could have slept a little while more. "

"No!" Almonder screeched as he continued his rant about what needs to be done.

I take my time eating my breakfast. I was not rushing this. It was my day after all. I'm only getting one of these.

I finish breakfast and Almonder instantly drug me away to Malfoy Manor.

We arrive in one of the many guest bedrooms in the manor around four in the morning to find Narcissa running around, frantic about something.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little bit on edge, "she explained, "But my baby boy is getting married, for Merlin's sake I think I should have a little bit of nerves, right?"

Almonder calmed her down as I unzipped the bag to see my dress. It was stunning. A strapless A-line with a sweet-heart neckline with crystal beading on the bodice. The skirt had a small train with some beading, but not as much to be over the top. Just subtle.

As the day drew on and the hour came near, my wave of nerves finally settled in. Was this a mistake? Was I too young to get married? Especially to a Death Eater?

Obviously the answer was yes to all of these questions. But I remembered that if I didn't marry Draco, I would be emotionally crushed for the rest of my life, and Draco would be dead, literally.

I calmed myself down enough to be able to walk out of the room to my inevitable future.

Of course Almonder was running around making sure everyone was in the right place, even though the wedding part only consisted of Blaise and Alexandria.

"Ready, Phoen?"Almonder says with tears in his eye.

I smile and tell him I was beyond ready as the doors opened to my future.

Everyone even closely affiliated with You Know Who was there. Even You Know Who himself.

The wedding went as weddings should. Our eyes never broke contact the entire night.


	18. Chapter 18

On The Inside

Chapter Eighteen: Centuries

It has been almost nine months since we got married. I have started my training to be a healer after Hogwarts. I love helping people and this is the best way I know how. Draco still has no idea what he's doing though.

I was in the chamber when a voice came over the intercom, "A new weather report. Lightning has struck. I repeat, lightning has struck. " It was the code that was come up with at the beginning of the year, signaling that Harry was back.

I walk outside to find all of the students marching down the stairs. I find Almonder and ask him what was going on.

"Apparently there was a Harry Potter sighting this morning. Words going around that he was seen in the west wing sleep hall. "He whispers to me, "I don't know if it's real or not, but Ginny is certainly in lighter sprits. "

We walk inside the great hall and stand with the other Hufflepuffs. I find Draco on the other side of the room, apparently looking for me. I sigh, knowing that he was here and okay. I know I shouldn't, but I worry about him. Sometimes he has to miss school to do things for He Who Shall Not Be Named. I don't know what he does, only that the day after he leaves, Draco is always back by my side the next morning. Here recently, he's been gone more frequently and sometimes, doesn't make it back until ether dinner or the next day. I thought that this morning was one of those days again, and it may have been, but I can't prove that statement

I look over at the Gryffindor group and find Harry's head. I elbow Almonder I motion toward him with my head, before Snape started talking.

He starts rambling on about nonsense. How anyone with information should step forward and anyone helping Harry would be punished by the two idiots. I was never punished, Draco always made sure of that for me. I think they're scared of him. The siblings weren't Death Eaters or anything special and Draco was the pure opposite. They were afraid to get on his bad side, mainly because they were afraid of You Know Who. When they started beating Almonder every day for no reason, I told Draco. Safe to say, it all stopped by the next day.

After Snape was finished, Harry popped out from the shadows.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster, "Harry proclaimed, "I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!"

Snape pulls his wand, as if he were to fight Harry, but McGonagall had other ideas and defended him. Snape made his exit as the rest of the school cheered. I look at the door and saw Draco sneak out.

"Almonder, "I tell him, "It's time. "

"You Know Who is coming?" he whispers, more in a panic.

I look at Harry, who had the same realization. I could see it in his eyes.

"I need to find Draco before he leaves, "I tell Almonder as I turn toward the door.

I run outside to the main corridor. I see Draco at the end of the hall, but Lucius was there with him. I quickly hide behind a column in the room, close enough to hear.

"She's still under the Contegosa Charm right?" Lucius asked his son.

"I put another one on her last night to make sure of it, "Draco told him, "I'm just worried it won't be enough. "

"Everyone knows she's your wife, Draco, I don't think anyone will try to hurt her, "Lucius said, trying to calm Draco down.

"What about the new recruits? Do they know? "Draco reasoned, "I rather be safe than sorry. "

"I know, but Phoenix knows how to take care of herself. She caught on quick to the spells you taught her, right?" Lucius asks.

"Yes, but I hate having to leave her like this, "Draco said.

"She'll be fine. We have to go before things get out of hand, "Lucius said as he and Draco walked off.

I come out from behind the column and head back inside the Great Hall.

"Ms. Weston, "Professor McGonagall spoke, "We need your help to defend Hogwarts. "

I knew I was married to a Death Eater, and I married into a family of them, but that still doesn't mean I can't defend myself from the dark magic surrounding us.


	19. Chapter 19

On The Inside

Chapter Nineteen: Heart By Heart

"Let me get this straight, Professor, you're actually giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked as the three of us rushed down the stairs outside.

"That is correct, Longbottom, "Professor McGonagall said.

"To blow it up? Boom?" He asked, in the most serious way possible.

"Boom!" she told us back.

In all honesty, I was surprised in her actions, allowing students to blow up the bridge was an insane tactic, but it was so strange and bizarre, that it would actually work.

"How in blazes are we supposed to do that, Professor?"

"Why don't you consult with Mr. Finnigin. As I recall, he has a particular proviverty for pirate tactics, "McGonagall told us.

"I can bring it down, "the smaller guy told us as we ran off for the bridge.

"Okay, use the fire stick spell and place it all around the edge of the bases. I'll take the top, Neville you take the bottom, and you take the middle workings, "Finnigin told us as we set off to work.

We met at the end of the bridge, all of us out of breath.

"I never knew this bridge was so long, "I say with a huff.

"You don't say?" Neville snarls in a sarcastic tone, "You didn't have to run the bottom and up a hill a steep as a straight line. "

"At least you didn't have to fly while waving your wand around, "Finnigin states, "That's harder than it looks. "

We sit there in silence for a moment until Neville speaks up, "What in blazes made you want to marry Malfoy? Especially at this moment when him and his friends over there are trying to kill us?"

"Sometimes, you just have to make sacrifices for the ones you love. You have to be blind to certain things. Despite the major negative of the moment, Draco knows me, as in me. Not like everyone views or viewed me as, but the real me. I know the real him. Draco was never evil, "I say, as tears streamed down my face, "He was just misunderstood. And it's hard to think about the fact that once everything here tonight and possibly tomorrow is over, all of the only family I have ever known will either go into hiding or be taken to Azkaban as prisoners of the ministry. Whether or not I see any of them again is up in the air at this moment. I've already had to go through loosing Draco, the only man I've ever known to be put in horrible circumstances, almost killed me. I don't know if I'll fare well this time or not. "

"Bring it here, Phoenix, "Neville said, "You're one of my closest friends. Something will work out for you. "

"They're here!" Finnigin yells at us.

I turned and found He Who Shall Not Be Name's new army Draco and Lucius were talking about.

"Go back to the other side of the bridge, make sure you don't get blown to bits, "Neville laughed as I nodded.

I started running for Ginny as I heard Neville tease the army.

"Run!" I heard Neville say as blast of magic burst behind me. I made it to Ginny and the others and a few seconds later, just as Neville appeared into view and had almost made it to us, the bridge collapsed.

"Neville!" Ginny cried. Ever since Harry was off doing Merlin knows what, Neville had been Ginny's best friend. She stayed with him throughout the year, and Neville was always her shoulder when needed. They were nothing more than best friends, but they had a special bond that nothing could replace.

A wand was thrown onto what was left of the bridge in front of us and a hand followed. Neville popped his head up as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That went well, "Neville said as he pulled himself up.

I turned and went inside the corridor to the Great Hall.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I head Almonder behind me.

I turned to find Alexandria with him.

"We just saw Draco heading from the Ravenclaw Common Room towards the outskirts of the school, "Alexandria said, "And for the record, we aren't letting you go there alone. "

I nod as we all ran in Draco's path, only to be stopped by a group of Death Eaters. I recognized a few vaguely, but most I had no clue who they were.

"Keep going, "one of the men I recognized yelled to the others, "We can't hurt her. She's married Lucius's son. "

I ran past them, not wanting to loose a moment.

We make it outside at to the woods.

"Draco!" I yell out over and over again, but to no response.

"I swear he went this way, "Almonder said.

"I do to, "Alexandria said, "It was like he was going after someone. "

At that moment, I knew exactly where he was.

"Follow me, "I said running back into the school.

We ran into the library, where hundreds upon thousands of people were running about. Some were classmates, others were on the side of You Know Who. I ran to the back in the forbidden section, and found Draco right where I knew he would be.

"Draco, "I sigh, relaxing myself only for a second.

"Phoenix, you've got to get out of here, "Draco said.

"Why?" I asked, making sure my point was clear that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Phoenix, you have to get out of here!" Draco yelled, raising his voice.

"Draco, "I reasoned, "I'm not leaving you. "

Before Draco had the words come out of his mouth, Lucius came in from behind us.

"Draco, The Dark Lord has beckoned us, "he told him, ignoring my presence.

"Phoenix, if you knew what was best, you would run and don't come back, "Draco said, following his father.

As soon as they were gone, a Death Eater whom I didn't recognize came over.

"Well, well, "he said as the three of us drew our wands, "look who we have here. "

"If you knew what was best for you, you would scram, "I told him firmly.

"Oh, come on, "he said, as he shot a spell at us.

Almonder jumped in the way of me and Alexandria, blocking the magic, and taking the hit completely for himself.


	20. Chapter 20

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty: Thanks for the Memories

After Alexandria had killed the Death Eater who hurt Almonder, Voldemort called a full retreat on his forces and beckoned Harry to face his fate. Like Ginny needed one more thing at this very moment.

I was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. As a trainee Healer, I had to take care of the wounded from the battle. I would pop by Almonder when I had the chance to, but his injuries made his odds of living from this very slim.

I was finally given a break as most of the wounded were taken care of. I sat down by Almonder as footsteps approached outside.

"Hey, "I say, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was ran over by a bus, "he said, "You look over whelmed. "

"Do you see how many people are hurt? It's insane, "I sigh.

"I'm not gonna make it, Phoen, "Almonder said, giving a cough, in which produced some blood, "I feel like I'm slowly drowning. "

"Don't say that Almonder, "I tried, knowing good and well he was dying in front of me. I would save him if I could, but there is no spell in the healing book that will heal his type of injury.

"Phoenix, never change who you are. You are the bravest and most kind person I ever met. You accepted me when no one else would. Thank you, for not only being my amazing best friend for eighteen years, but for being like my sister. When I decided I was gay, you stuck by me through the thick and thin of it all. I just hope I did the same for you, "Almonder managed to croak.

We heard Ginny screaming from outside. Something must have happened to Harry.

"Almonder, "I began, "thank you for being my best friend through everything. I could come to you for anything in the world. Thank you for going along with my craziest of plans and being my shoulder to cry on when I needed it. You are my best friend and un-biological brother. I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the last eighteen years with. I'll miss you forever. "

Tears streamed down my face as Almonder began gaping for air. No one should have to die like this. Slowly and painfully. He was so young too.

As Almonder took his final breath, I tucked him in for the final time in his life, pulling the blanket over his face. Two strong boys came and took his body away as soon as I did the motion and the cot was quickly replaced by someone with a less critical injury. I tended to his wound, like a proper healer should and left.

As soon as I walked over to check on the next patient, people began to flood in from the corridor. I prepare my wand and run to the others.

I jump as I saw a huge snake crawling on the floor. Neville looked at it with a sword in hand, but looked too scared to attack it.

"Neville! What are you doing?!" I yelled, "Kill the snake for Merlin's sake!"

The snake slithered over toward Ron and Hermione as Neville stabbed the sword into the area in which it's next would reasonably be.

"Neville you did it!" Hermione laughed. Her and Ron jumped up as we looked outside, to find Harry had defeated Voldemort.

As Hogwarts began rejoicing, something had come to my attention.

I walked over to Neville, who was sitting by Luna Lovegood, love struck.

"Neville, "I ask, "Where's Draco?"


	21. Chapter 21

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-One: Stay With Me

"Why was I the one you choose to ask this?" Neville groaned, "I did not want to bare more bad news today. "

"Can you tell me where he is or do I need to ask someone else?" I ask him.

"No, no, "he said, "I'll tell you. While you were in here, tending to the wounded, Voldemort, since we can now say his name without the fear of being killed, waltzed up here. Hagrid was carrying Harry in his arms, proclaimed to be dead, that's when you heard Ginny scream. The poor girl had just lost her brother, don't know if she could bare being without Harry too. Anyway, Voldemort asked who would join them on the Dark Side. It was either join him or die, no other options. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy called for Draco to come over to them, or rather, more like insisted. Draco was hesitant, I think it was you that made him think otherwise. But, Draco went anyway, for what reason, I don't know. Afterwards, I give a brilliant speech and Harry jumps out of Hagrid's arms. In the process of running back inside from Voldemort, I notice Draco and his parents leaving through the old concreted bridge, leading to the Southern Woods. I have no idea where they were going, and didn't have the time to find out. I had to kill the snake and Voldemort had to die. "

The words Draco always told me kept ringing in my mind.

_"Everything I do, and everything I've done is done to protect you, Phoenix"_

_"I love you, Nixie"_

His voice rang through my head like nails on a chalkboard. I squatted down and started crying. Draco's voice was enough to drive me insane.

"It'll be okay, "Luna tried to comfort me.

I shake my head as I stand up.

"I don't know, Luna, I just don't know this time, "I say, leaving the room and heading outside.

"Phoenix!" I heard Alexandria call behind me. I kept walking. I've already lost Almonder and Draco today, why can't she see that I want to be alone to grieve?

"Phoenix, I know you're about t go hunting down your husband, and by Merlin, I'm not letting you go alone. I've talked to Harry and he and Ginny are willing to come with us. Harry is willing to fight for their pardon for us. Narcissa saved his life today, it's the least he can do. Just please don't go chasing the mice blind alone, "Alexandria pleaded.

"Harry will help us? After all Draco did to him?" I ask.

"I am, "I hear Harry speak up, "Draco may have been an awful snake to me, but you don't deserve to loose him twice. "

"Harry, "I say, finally turning to face the both of them, only to find Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna with them, "you are a wonderful man. Thank you. "

"Alright, "Neville said, "Like I said, I saw them heading toward the Southern Woods. Anyone know of anything that might be out there? It's apparent they went into hiding. "

"I know Malfoy Manor is that way, "I say, "But they aren't stupid enough to go back there. That's the first place the Ministry will look if they haven't looked already. "

"Well, let's try it then. That's our only option at this point. We may find something there that can help us, "Harry said as we started off.

We walked the trip to Malfoy Manor, only to find the Ministry was already there.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, "Mr. Shaklebolt greeted me, "We know that you had nothing to do with the inner workings of Voldemort's Army, however your in-laws and husband are another story. I assume you have no information about their where-abouts?"

"That's why we're here. I just want to see my husband to make sure his okay. We're hunting them down ourselves, "I say.

"Well then, since our work here is done, we'll let you get to your searching. Let the better group win, "Mr. Shaklebolt said as he left with the other members of the ministry.

"Alright, we need to search every room top to bottom. Anything you can find that might help us, grab it. Money, spell books, maps, anything of that sort, "I said as we walked inside.

I went straight for Draco's bedroom. I rummaged through drawers until I came across an envelope addressed to me. I open it to find several hundred galleons and a letter written to me.

_"My Dearest Nixie, _

_I am writing this to tell you everything. You're probably reading this after the war, so I can tell you everything._

_When I first developed feelings for you, we were in our fifth year. I had no idea what they were or what they meant, but I knew deep down I had to push you away. I couldn't drag you down with me. After the start of our sixth year, and with the impending Winter Gala, I had to make everything known. When I had almost lost you, I couldn't bare it. I stayed in my bed for almost half the summer. I wouldn't eat or sleep. During that summer, I had to decide whether or not I should give you up forever or marry you. I will not lie, it was one of the hardest decisions of my life. I knew if I married you, you would be vulnerable to attacks. But if I didn't marry you, I would never live with myself. I don't regret the decision I made when I decided to marry you. I will NEVER regret that decision for as long as I live, even if that part may not be for long after you read this._

_I started working for You Know Who after I made everything official with you. He threatened your life, and I couldn't defend you if he did. I learned about the Contegosa Charm soon later, but did not use it until the night of the bell tower, so I knew it would protect you. My job that night was to kill Albus Dumbledore. I didn't want to kill him, but if I had to choose between You Know Who killing you or me killing Dumbeldore, the later was more preferable. I ultimately failed at it. I would have came back to the Hufflepuff Common Room afterwards, but I was so scared that You Know Who was after you or had already gotten you. When I arrived back to the manor, it was one of my worst nightmares that he had you. It seemed inhumane for him to kill you in front of me. it wasn't until after when I remembered the charm I used earlier that night. _

_In the days soon after we got married, I was summoned every so often (in these days, more frequently) to help the Dark Lord with certain things pertaining to the war. I wish I had the time to explain those things, but I can not for the sake of time. _

_I want to be able to tell you where the hiding house is, Nixie, but I'm afraid the Ministry will find this letter before you can. Use the money enclosed to buy any supplies you need. And whatever you do, remember what I've told you and uoy llet stnerap ym tahw fo etisoppo eht od. _

_All of my love,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

I realized instantly that the backwards writing was code. It was also written in an ink invisible to everyone but one eye. Mine.

I quickly walk to Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom, where I find two more letters addressed to me and with more galleons. I read Narcissa's letter first since her's was the shortest of the two.

_"Phoenix,_

_I cannot begin to be able to describe the pain you must be feeling as of this moment. I'm sorry we had to leave you. I'm sorry we had to tear Draco from you again. I'm sorry we have to make you hunt us down like this. It is in no right fair to you, but unfortunately for us all, it's the way they have to be. _

_Narcissa"_

I read Lucius's next.

_"Phoenix Weston,_

_I hope you are well. I know Draco had you very well protected during the battle. I just hope no one you were close to was killed or injured, and if so, you have my condolences._

_But the matter is beside us. I need you to listen carefully to me. You must travel South of Hogsmede and through the woods. Find a trail and go West. Follow it and you will find where we are. _

_Remember what Draco told you,_

_Lucius"_

I run back to the main hall, where everyone was waiting.

"Guys, I know where we need to go, "I say, "We have to go North of Hogsmede and through the woods. Find some trail and go East. "

"Well that shouldn't be so hard, "Ginny says.

"They all gave me galleons and Narcissa gave me a map. It's supposed to be a long journey there, so we'll need supplies, "I say.

"Then lets go to Hogsmede and maybe we can find someone who can help us, "Luna offers as we head for the door.


	22. Chapter 22

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Two: In The Middle Of Starting Over

We arrived at Hgosmede by mid-afternoon. Flyers were posted everywhere from the ministry. One of them, was the most chilling of all.

**WANTED**

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

**NARCISSA MALFOY **

**DRACO MALFOY **

**FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST THE MINISTRY**

**REWARD: 15,000 GALLEONS FOR EACH ALIVE PERSON**

** 5,000 GALLEONS FOR EACH DEAD PERSON**

**ANY INFORMATION LEADING TO THE ARREST OF ANY OF THE PERSONS ABOVE WILL REWARD 1,000 GALLEONS**

Harry was leaving one of the shops. I let him plan the survival gear since he has more experience with these things.

"You have got to be kidding me, "I say.

"It won't do them any good, "Harry tells me, "Once the pardon goes through, the reward is just an expense and they are loosing money. "

"But what if they don't give you the pardon, Harry?" I ask, "If Shaklebolt is the new minster, he won't give it to you. "

"The Malfoy's are a powerful family, "Harry says, "Their trials, more likely than not, will be televised. I can use that to my advantage. Once the public sees the one who killed Voldemort fighting for the family, then Shaklebolt will have no choice but to pardon them if he does not want to face angry crowds and being over-run in office. "

"So, freeing them would be more like a publicity stunt in order to do it?" I ask, "because that may just have to work. "

We walk to the Northern Woods from Hogsmede, where we find Ministry officials. I look to Harry as he spoke up.

"Gentleman, "he asked, "What could bring you here on this fine, spring day?"

"Under the orders of the ministry, no one is allowed into these woods until the Malfoy Family is arrested, "the big, burly one spoke up.

Suddenly, a light flickered in my head.

"Well then, gentleman, we'll just be going, "I say turning around.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione caught on to what I was thinking as we lead the boys away.

We reach the other end of Hogsmede when I explain to them, "Draco knew that the ministry would read the letters. He left the code in there to confuse them. We can't do the opposite, we need to do the same. Which means, going through the Southern Woods, finding a trail and heading West. "

"Brilliant, "Ron said as we headed off for our new adventure.

We walked for miles on end through the woods until we eventually found the trail. Harry pulled out the brooms he bought as we set off toward the West. I hear a zoom above us.

"Come on guys, we have to go!" I yell, "They've figured it out!"

We make our brooms go faster as we reached a run-down cottage that looked anything but glamorous. Smoke was coming from the chimney as more zips came from above.

We had almost made it before the Ministry landed in front of us. We turn around to find a Ministry Auror Car pull up. I slowly move out of the way, knowing there was nothing I could do. Harry raced over to Shaklebolt, who looked like he had just won the lottery. He came back a few minutes later, madder than fire.

"I tried to reason with him to let you see Draco, but he won't budge about it. I warned him that he might want to watch himself when pulling those kinds of decisions, for they can come back to haunt him. I fully plan to use this when the trial starts. More ammunition for the cause, "Harry huffed with a laugh.

I was in no mood for laughing. I dismount my broom and walk over to the tiny cottage. They were pulling Narcissa out now. Lucius was already in the car. As soon as Narcissa was in the car, they pulled out Draco.

What I saw was frightening to say the least. They had a cloth over his head, I guess mainly so he wouldn't fight to come to me, most of his suit was torn and muddy. In torn places, you could see bruises and cuts, come of which were still bleeding.

A numbness over took me as my legs grew too weak to carry my own weight. I sat down on the grass in what would be a picturesque scene in a beautiful part of the woods. Except that my husband and in-laws are going to Azkaban. And now the only chance of their freedom lies with me and the boy who lived twice.


	23. Chapter 23

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Three: When You're Gone

"Why in the blazes did they put a bag on his head?" Ron asked, "It makes no sense. "

We were heading back to Malfoy Manor, or rather, my home now. I was too heartbroken to say anything about it. None of them understood what I was going through. I don't think any of them ever will.

We arrive back to the manor, where a cream colored owl rested on the gate. I un-attach the letter from it's claw and the owl flies away. I open it quickly, only to be saddened more by it's contents.

_"To Mrs. Malfoy, _

_You're relatives Draco Malfoy (husband), Narcissa Malfoy (mother-in-law), and Lucius Malfoy (father-in-law) have been arrested for their crimes against the ministry this evening. They have been taken to Azkaban Prison, where they will remain if found guilty on their trial dates on the following: Draco Malfoy: 13 May 1998. Lucius Malfoy: 20 May 1998. Narcissa Malfoy: 27 May 1998. Be aware you may be called to testify before the ministry, whether for or against the defendants. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic"_

"Brilliant, "I say, "The trial's next week. "

"We haven't much time to prepare our reason for pardon, "Harry shook his head, "Luckily, Hermione is studying law. She'll be able to help us, right Hermione?"

"Right, Harry, although Ron's not too happy about it, "Hermione sighed, sending a glance his way.

"He didn't like it when we rescued them in the storage chambers either. He got over it, "Harry says.

We made our way inside at to the dining hall. Harry spread out everything we have gathered. We then proceed to make a timeline of everything that happened over the last three years. We added everything we knew. How Draco was deceived into taking the Dark Mark. The wedding. Everything up until the capture. We put every little detail on that graph. It took us pulling two all nighters, but the graph was eventually complete.

As I finally went to bed, the first time in seven days, I allowed myself the time to grieve. I didn't know exactly what I was grieving about. Whether it be about Almonder's death or Draco being in Azkaban, I wasn't sure. I just cried until I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Four:Lightweight

One week later, it was the day of the trial. Harry and I walked into the Ministry Court Room. Draco wasn't there yet, not that it mattered that he was there or not, I wouldn't be able to speak to him. Harry and I take our seats on the edge of the room while reporters flooded in. Meanwhile, stand-bys flocked to the side of the room for the prosecution. Most of them were already yelling.

"KILL THE MALFOYS!" screamed one.

"KILL THE SERPANTS!" screeched another.

"KILL DRACO!" yelled one more.

"GIVE HIM A DEMENTORS KISS!" the masses cried out.

I was shaking. These people were ruthless. I know the Malfoy family hasn't always been on the good side of things, but these people, as far as I know, have no right to wish for a young man's death.

But, then again, no one, other than me, and now Harry, knew the real story. None of them knew who Draco Malfoy really was on the inside as a person. No one knows he was never evil. No one knows he had no choice in what happened or what he did. None of them know about me.

"It's unruly, "I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Although, I have head much worse. You should have heard them on the day of the arrest last week. "

I turn behind me to see Lucius and Narcissa sitting down, accompanied by an Azkaban Prison guard in the back.

I was about to say something, when the Head of Magic Law spoke up, "Bring in the defendant. "

I look to the other side of the room where two guards drug Draco into the room. I never imagined him looking so horrid. His eyes had dark spots under them. He was bonier than I remembered, even though the last time I saw him was two weeks ago. He didn't look at anyone in the room, not even me.

The crowds were roaring now. Some of the things were the same. Some of the sayings, I'm not even going to repeat here.

I desperately searched Draco for any trace of him that was left. Part of me held on that there was still hope in him, but part of me felt disappointed seeing that Draco would never be the same after his Azkaban experience.

"All rise for the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "The Head of Magic Law spoke. We unwillingly stood as he walked in and sat down.

"Are you, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Shacklebolt asked.

Draco slowly raised his head, "I am he. "

The camera's start flashing immediately. People start chattering from every corner of the room. Draco doesn't look this way. He doesn't move his eyes off the minister.

"Did you commit the actions stated as follows: Taking the Dark Mark, Carrying out deeds for He Who Shall Not Be Named, the attempted murder of Albus Dumblemore, and other crimes against Muggle-Borns?"Shacklebolt questioned.

"If he says yes, there's hardly any saving him, "Lucius tells me and Harry.

"I did the actions under circumstance, "Draco told the ministry.

The reporters start scribbling.

"What circumstances, Mr. Malfoy?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Ones out of my control. The lives of people I cared most about in this world where threatened against me. The things I've done, I did to protect people. If everything was different, if no one's life was threatened to be taken away from me, we would never be having this conversation. I would not be on trail as of the moment, "Draco says, as his Draco Malfoy attitude came back in play.

"Do you admit to the actions stated before?" Shacklebolt demanded.

"I admit to the actions stated, yes, "Draco said.

"We're doomed, "I whisper to Harry.

"Does the defense have any witnesses to testify in their honor?" the minister asks.

"Yes, he does, "Harry speaks up, "I have evidence that can prove Draco Malfoy's innocence. "

Draco looks our way for the first time in the entire ordeal. His blue eyes were duller, but found as small sparkle when they made contact with mine. Draco lets a small smile escape as he breathes softly.

"Please come to the front and state your name and title, "Kingsley ordered.

Harry walked to the front as I let out a breath.

"Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived twice, Vanquisher of He Who Shall Not Be Named, and Auror Department Rookie Red. "

"Please state the evidence you have proving Draco Lucius Malfoy's innocence, "Shacklebolt sighed.

Harry smirks as he unfolds the timeline. Members of the ministry gasp in shock as Harry explains each event and charges are dropped against Draco.

When Harry is finished, Kingsley Shacklebolt sighs, "The Ministry must debate. All persons except the defendant are required to leave the room. When the doors open again, there will either be a free man or a death sentence. "


	25. Chapter 25

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Five: Warrior

"The reporters are going to go nuts on all of us, "Lucius whispered in my ear, "If I were you, don't tell them anything. Narcissa and I will handle it. The more you say, the more they question. The media is a very powerful thing and can turn a good statement to a bad one in a blink of an eye. "

We walked to the outside corridor as the reporters followed us. Harry went to fetch the car and Lucius, Narcissa, and I watched the door.

The reporters came out of the flood gates. Most of them knew Lucius and Narcissa, so they all virtually flocked to me.

"What's your name?" one shouted.

"What is your relationship to the Malfoy's?" screamed another.

"Why are you defending the Malfoy Family?" another asked.

"Did you work for He Who Shall Not Be Named?" one yelled from the back.

"Are the rumors true about Draco Malfoy having a wife?" another shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, "Lucius spoke up, "I am sure I can answer any question you might ask. This is all just a cultural shock for her right now. "

The reporters ate it up. Lucius had to explain a few things.

My name was Phoenix Charlotte Weston Malfoy.

I was the wife of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I defended Draco, not the entire family.

I had nothing to do with The Dark Lord.

Narcissa led me away as Lucius explained more to the reporters. We sat down on a bench right outside the door. It had been half an hour since we were all shooed from the court room. I was insanely nervous. I had no interest in being a widow by the time I was twenty.

I started feeling sick at my stomach. I figured it was just nerves, but the feeling grew worse.

"I'll be back in a moment, "I say, "I need to use the ladies room. "

I walked over to the nearest ladies room and the first open stall. Thankfully I was alone as I began to throw-up. It stopped after a moment. My body shook. I didn't want to say it might be so, but I had to make sure.

I pull out a box of pregnancy test from my bag. I keep them on me, thanks to Alexandria's suggestion after Draco and I got married. I know I'm not pregnant, but at the same time, it was a real possibility.

I took the test and waited five minutes before I looked at it.

A little pink plus sign met my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Six: Nightingale

I sat down against the bathroom stall door.

I was pregnant. I was having a baby. I was having a Malfoy Baby. I was having the baby of a man who may not live to see him or her.

I sat there, trying to talk myself down from insanity. If today was my worst luck, I would be a widowed single mother all by the time I was twenty.

A few moments later, the door to the loo creaked open.

"Phoenix, sweetie, "I heard Mrs. Malfoy say, "Are you alright? We're getting worried about you out here. "

"I'm fine, "I lied, "I just had a small spell. Must be nerves. "

How could I tell her I was having a baby when the baby's father doesn't know it yet?

I cleaned myself up and quickly redid my make-up. I had to hold it together for a few more minutes at least.

When I walked out, I found the reporters were gone to set up outside. Narcissa had her hands folded together while Lucius had sat down on a nearby bench.

"They're taking too long to debate the verdict, "Narcissa sighed, "If any of us make it, I rather it be him. "

"Harry had a very good debate, "Lucius said.

"Does it mean it's enough, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

I admired Narcissa in a way. She cared about her son. She was a very good mother under thee circumstances. Whether or not Lucius cared about Draco's well-being was yet to be proven. Harry told me that Narcissa had asked whether or not Draco was alive or not when Harry had faced Voldemort.

That night seemed ages ago now. Now, it felt as if years were passing while we waited for Draco's fate.

After a few more minutes of Lucius and Narcissa barking at one another, and a few more minutes of Narcissa crying, the door eventually opened.

We look to find Kingsley Shacklebolt walking out the door. Tears came to my eyes. They were gonna. . . walk him out?

I saw Draco walk out beside Mr. Shacklebolt. The two shook hands as Kingsley walked back inside the court room.

I stood there with the goofiest grin on my face as tears streamed down.

"Draco, "I whispered.

He looked at me with a smirk as he took me into his arms.

"God, I've missed you, "he whispered in my ear as his lips attacked mine.

Draco let go of me to say goodbye to his parents and walked with me out to the car.

"Draco, how does it feel to be a free man?" the reporters yell as soon as Draco and I walked out of the Ministry.

"Draco, what is married life like for you?" one yelled.

More and more questions flew at us, but Draco ignored them as he helped me into the car before climbing in himself.


	27. Chapter 27

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fix A Heart

I woke up the net morning with Draco's familiar warmth by my side. I buried myself deeper into his chest and sighed. For once in my life, I didn't have to worry about anything. Voldemort was vanquished, Draco was a free man, I had a somewhat normal home. I was content. There was just one thing looming over me though.

I had to tell Draco I was pregnant.

I had no idea how that was going to go. I had absolutely no idea how to tell him. No idea on how he would take it. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and neither were budging an inch.

Draco stirs beside me, mumbling to himself to at least try to get up. I look up at him to find his blue eyes back to the sparkle they normally had in them as his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning, "he says groggily.

"Good morning, "I tell him.

We sit there comfortably, just looking at each other.

"We should probably get up and do something somewhat productive, "Draco grumbles.

"We probably should, but the motivation is just not there, "I say. A sick feeling washed over me, but I managed to control it enough.

"No, there's motivation, "Draco said, "I haven't had a decent shower in weeks. "

Which is probably why I'm having a sick feeling, you know, other than the fact that I'm pregnant.

"Go get shower, "I tell him, "I'll make breakfast. "

"And then we have no more motivation for the rest of the day?" Draco laughed as he got up.

I slowly get up and head for the kitchen, but as a sick feeling came on, I immediately run into a nearby bathroom in the hallway. I spend about thirty minutes puking my guts up.

"Nixie?" I hear Draco call, "Did you get lost? I mean I know I haven't given you the full tour of the manor yet, but I didn't know the kitchen was so hard to find. "

I knew he was joking, but I was in no mood to hear it.

"I'm in here, "I call.

"Nixie, "Draco asked through the door, "are you okay? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick, "I say, but then another wave of morning sickness overtook that notion.

"Phoenix, I'm coming in, "Draco says, barging in the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, "I say, "just a little touch of something. "

"Phoenix Charlotte Weston Malfoy, you and I both know you are a horrible liar, "Draco demands, "Now what's wrong? "

"Okay, so I may have discovered something yesterday, "I start.

"Oh Merlin, Phoenix, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Draco concludes.

I slowly nod my head, unsure of how he's taking this.

Draco gives me one of the most goofiest grins I think I have ever seen.

"You go to bed, I'll handle breakfast. I'll call another healer in to see about you and the baby. Merlin, I could get used to saying that, "Draco smiled, kissing my forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Eight: All of Me

I laid back down on the bed in our bedroom. I wasn't feeling sick but I wasn't feeling great either. I had just spent the last half hour puking my guts up.

I waited for awhile until Draco and a woman I did not recognize walked in.

"Hello, sweetheart!" the woman exclaimed, "My, my, how did Draco snag you, huh?"

"Oh hush, Lilanda, " Draco laughed.

I stare at the two, more scared than I was thrilled to find out more about the baby.

"Alright, let me look at you, "Lilanda said.

She begins the examination as Draco sits on the bed beside me, "We've been using her for generations. One of the best in the business. I've told her about your interest in being a healer and she's willing to train you after the baby's born. Poor, Lilanda is on her last few legs and needs someone to run her practice. "

I just nod as Lilanda speaks up.

"You're already five months along. How you haven't figured out you're pregnant until now is beyond me. Well, pureblood pregnancies make sure you don't show an ounce until they get here. I can tell what you are having, if you like, or you can wait. Up to you, "Lilanda rambled.

I look over to Draco, who looked as shocked as I was.

"I guess just go ahead and tell us, "I say, just going to get it over with.

Lilanda does a quick check to make sure.

"She'll be a beautiful baby girl. Especially if the Malfoy Genes are as strong this time as others, "Lilanda says with a smile.

"I'll come back every few weeks to check up on her, in the meantime, I would recommend bed-rest. This far along, anything can and will happen, "I heard Lilanda tell Draco as she left the room.

"A girl, "I sigh.

"Well that's a first, "Draco says, "Look at the family tree, there has never been a girl born into the family. Ever. "

"Well, there's a first time for everything, "I say as Draco kissed my head.

"I love you, "Draco said, "And I already love our little girl. "

"I love the both of you, "I say, stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep, "Draco tells me, "I'll make something when you wake up. "


	29. Chapter 29

On The Inside

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Someone Like You

All I see is red.

Blood covers the bathroom floor. Draco is gone with Harry to his father's trial. I'm screaming. I'm scared. I hear the door to the bedroom fly open.

"Phoenix, it's Lilanda, "I hear the old woman say, "Can you come out?"

I slowly make my way to the door and open it.

I'm shaking as she comes into the room. I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for the baby.

"Go lie on the bed, "Lilanda said as she cast a spell to clean the bloody mess.

I lied down as Lilanda came over to me. She performed an exam, the look on her face falling with each passing second.

"Phoenix, sweetie, "she told me, "I don't know how to say this. "

"Say what?" I say, almost yelling.

"You're young. Your body is still developing and it unfortunately, rejected the pregnancy, "Phoenix told me.

"That means, I've, "I start, not being able to bring myself to utter the words.

"I'm so sorry, "Lilanda told me, "I know this may not help now, but you will be able to have children one day, just now is not that day. "

I was numb. No, Lilanda's words did not help me. I didn't want to know that I'll have future kids. I wanted the one I was supposed to have now.

"You stay here and rest. While the baby is gone, you will still have to give birth. That can take place within the next few hours to the next few days. I'll call Draco and tell him to come home, "Lilanda said, rubbing my back softly.

I stayed there, not acknowledging her as she left. I started sobbing the moment I heard the door close. Why couldn't I catch a break? Nothing can go right for me. My life is so screwed up, and I don't know what can fix it at this point.


	30. Chapter 30

On The Inside

Chapter Thirty: Die In Your Arms

I heard the door to the bedroom open again sometime later. My back was to the door, and I had no desire to turn at see who it was, even though I probably already knew.

I heard the familiar footsteps come around the bed and to the other side. I never looked up as the bed shifted under me.

"Hey, "I heard his voice as his arms wrapped around me, "Come here. " Draco pulled me into him, resting his head on top of mine.

"Sh-e to-ld yo-u ri-ght?" I manage to stammer as new tears formed, threatening to fall.

"Yeah, "Draco whispered, "She did. "

Tears began to fall down from my eyes as I buried my head into his chest.

"It's okay, Nixie, "he whispered into my hair, "It's not your fault. "

"Then who's fault is it?" I ask, shaking with self hate.

"Phoenix, it just happened. It was something that was just out of our control, "Draco said, trying to calm me, "I know you want to blame yourself because it happened, but this had nothing to do with you. It's not your fault it happened, and don't ever let me catch you thinking that it is. "

I look up at him, finally seeing his face. His cheeks were stained from tears, but he wasn't crying at the moment.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me, Draco, "I tell him.

"No, I have to, "Draco tells me, "I'm supposed to be your rock. Your safe place. Your protector. And so far in the few months we been married, I've already done a horrible job at all three. "

"No you haven't, "I tell him, "You're an amazing husband. Everything that happened was out of you control. "

"I'm not the amazing one, "Draco tells me, kissing my head, "You are. " He pulled me tight back into his chest and we laid there, just like that for hours. Either talking about little things or nothing at all.

I knew from the beginning we would make it, but after everything that had happened, I know never to question it again.


End file.
